Mixing Fate with Fantasy
by Jasper's Girl 4life
Summary: Six years, at 24 years old you learn that life isn't always what you expected but to be happy with what you have. Carlie is the new person that Bella has become six years after Edward left her. Bella a playboy bunny? Now who saw that coming? NM OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all except Carlie she's all mine. **

**A/N: hope you like it, if you don't then to bad :p **

**Prologue**

Six years, six fucking years, at 24 years old you learn that life isn't always what you expected but to be happy with what you have.

Carlie Elise Jasmett was a stronger, bolder person...a better person and I wouldn't have become her today if it weren't for what happened six years ago. Six years ago a life changing experience happened and today I am living proof of what happens when you mix fate with fantasy. I learned that mixing reality with the supernatural doesn't always have a happy ending. Today I tell my story, not the story of the weak fragile girl I used to be but something new. So I turn a page in the chronicle of my life and begin to retell the story of Carlie, the person I have become these days. And I begin just as I left off all those years ago at the beginning of the tale of Isabella Marie Swan, a girl who is no more.

**Remember this is just the prologue so it's pretty short. Hope you liked it review and tell me what you think. I already have the next chapter planned so if you review I'll update faster. **

**P.S The next few chapters are catching up six year worth of Bella and the Cullen clan's life. **


	2. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is only for fun so screw off legal shit. **

**A/N: This random thought popped into my head so if you don't like it remember it's only for my overactive imagination. But drop me a line to tell me if you like it or not and any suggestions you may have. Thanks to everyone that's already reviewed you make me want to be a better writer ***_**le sigh* **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1-Catching Up**

Six years, six fucking years since that bastard left me broken hearted and empty inside. Today I see it like the best thing that's ever happen to me. After I thought it over I realised how unhealthy our relationship was at that time and what an over controlling manipulative asshole_ he_ was. Christ am I glad that he broke it off or I would still be that self-conscious, fragile little girl and would never had made it to be the strong, powerful woman I am today. I can remember that day clearer than any memory in my life; it's still permenantly burned in the back of my mind, even though he promised it would eventually "fade way"...asshole.

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."  
__He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face,__ watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.  
There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.  
"You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.  
"No"_

Every night after my worst birthday in history, I cried myself to sleep and woke up in the middle of the night screaming. It became too much for Charlie after two weeks he stopped coming to comfort me he even threatened to send me back with my mom. Eight months later, after Charlie promised to send me to a mental institution for my insane behavior, I promised myself I would never shed another tear for Edward Anthony Cullen. One year later the bastard had the balls to come back for me to "check to see how I was cooping". I sent him straight back to the hell hole he came from promising if I ever had to see his face again he might not be so lucky. He's fortunate we don't keep Charlie's shotgun in my room because I could have put it to good use, I wonder if bullets affect vampires.

Don't get me wrong I love the rest of the Cullens especially Esme and Carlisle, they were like the perfect mother and father I never really had, but for _him_ I had absolutely no forgiveness. What he did destroyed me and I would never forgive him for what he caused. Exactly two years after my tragic 18th birthday I became **Carlie Elise Jasmett. **Each part of the name representing each of the Cullens, that I loved so much, so I could live on their legacy without forgetting them like the supernatural fragments of imagination they were. Carlie was a whole different being sometimes I forgot her and Bella were the same person. You know after all these years somewhere inside me still wondered if that fucktard ever found a replacement of me for his pansy ass. I wouldn't be surprised if he still was a 100+ year old virgin vampire.

Charlie died on the job two years later and left everything to me in his name, I was only 22 at the time and attending community college for work in the fashion industry. After his funeral I moved back with my mom. When I moved to California, were my mom was living at the time with Phil, I decided to get a PHD in Math since it was always my strong subject and I still wasn't sure what to do with my life, it also helped that I still had enough money to my name. Six months after moving to Cali I got stopped on the street one day and a man offered me a position at his modeling agency and gave me his card so I could call him when I was ready to talk about it. Man, if that wasn't the biggest shocker of my existence then I don't know what is. People always told me I had natural beauty, but modeling material? I wasn't all that convinced. Nevertheless I took him up on his offer 2 weeks later, I mean what's the worst that could happen, and my career took off. Soon I was getting offers from Vogue, Cosmo, Allure and Elle. A year later Hugh Hefner himself came to ask me to be one of his legendary playboy bunnies. He told me he saw me on the cover of Cosmo and I was perfect to replace one of his retiring girls. Never in my life would I have imagined ending up as a playboy bunny but Carlie wanted a new start to her life and this was the perfect way to leave behind all the insecurities of Bella Swan. Somewhere inside I knew they would never forget me and I would find them one day. Somehow I knew Esme wouldn't stop looking for me; I knew they would never forget even after I erased all evidence of Bella Swan. After six years I never imagined that day would be today.

**OK well I hope you liked it. I put some pictures of Carlie's magazine photo shoots on my profile so check it out. Go vote on my poll on your favorite pairing for this story. **

**Now show me some love so: REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! GO GO GO!**


	3. Meeting Carlie

****

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. Trust me if I owned twilight I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

**Author's Note: Still not sure if it's going to be a Jasper/Bella or Emmett/Bella story or a Bella rejects everyone story. I update faster if you review **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3-Meeting Carlie**

It's been six years, six long motherfucking years since that loser I am required to call a "brother" left the best thing that ever happened to our family. Esme has been seriously depressed ever since she dry sobs every day at least once for the daughter she lost. When we moved, she made a room on the east wing of the house as a shrine for Bella. She won't let anyone in it and every three days she visits it. She even went as far as asking Jenks to keep tabs on her daughter. Once in a while for Christmas or her birthday Bella would mysteriously win a contest she never really entered, courtesy of Esme. She thought it was something small she could do for her daughter even after she was no longer her life. After four years it seems like she fell of the face of the Earth because nothing on Bella Swan could be found. She completely vanished from existence. All we could find was that Bella went to school for fashion then dropped out after Charlie died that year and after that the trail goes blank. Jenks searched high and low and there was absolutely no sign of Bella Swan.

Esme was devastated when she found out we couldn't find her, we all were. Except Fuckward he couldn't be five minutes from his whore of a girlfriend, Tanya. Each day we regret that night Edward forced us to move away from her and brought home Tanya six months later. Everyone was pissed at how fast he got over Bella and how low he stooped to bring home a bimbo like 'T**a**nya'. She forced us to pronounce it with an _a_ instead of an _o_. When Eddie wasn't around for a while she would hit on all the men in the house and makes it seem like we came on to her. Stupid whore even hit on Carlisle. Everyone hated her and her sluttish ways, even Carlisle and Esme, and they loved everyone. I am so wretched that I caused my family this great pain from one accident. I wouldn't have even attacked her if it wasn't for stupid Eddie's overpowering bloodlust, he was the one that was having the most trouble and all of ours put together threw me off. This has royally screwed up my marriage because Alice can't even stand to look at me anymore. Today marks six years after last birthday with her in Forks. Everyone is really depressed today all of them trying to remember the sister, daughter and best friend we all lost.

"Mother, Father, Brothers and Sister's can we please stop thinking about that two cent slut for one second, I told you all already that I have found my true mate and we do not need that money hungry white trash." Fuckedupward said.

The little fucker just traded in his pussy for some man balls and told us we shouldn't be thinking about our sister, OUR SISTER! That bastard had it coming and that was the last straw for us. Everyone was livid; I was trying to imagine all the way killing this asshole without evidence could work. How the fuck can he say that little slut is his true mate when he hasn't stopped for five years shoving his tongue down her throat enough to actually get to know the bitch. That little whore is the real money hungry, trashy tramp and he's to lust hazed to see it. Abruptly, Emmett jumped on the Assward pining him to the ground while punching him everywhere he could reach while I hit him with all the pain and horrible emotions I could gather. The bastard had it coming and everyone just watched in satisfaction until the little whore came down the stairs screaming:

"Mother, Father please stop this! My poor Eddie is being abused by his brothers for insulting the little ugly slut, how can you sit and watch this ludicrous behaviour."

"Listen here Tanya you will refer to us as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and you will _not_ tell me how to run my family in this house, you _and _your boyfriend will _defiantly _not refer to my daughter as anything other than her name do you understand me or I will not hesitate in kicking you both out of this house!" Esme seethed, glaring at the nasty little bitch.

"Yes moth... I mean Mrs. Cullen" she said submissively suddenly interested in her shoes.

"Ok Emmett, Jasper you can stop torturing Edward. I think he's learned his lesson on how to speak about my daughter in this house," Carlisle said exasperated at Edward's annoying screaming. Seriously, the bastard sounded like a little 7 year-old girl much less a 107 year-old vampire.

"But dad I was just getting to the fun part," Emmett whined standing up from over Edward.

Just as the bastard was about to stand up I through in some extra hatred for good measure making him fall to his knees, serves the asshole right. Tanya knelt next to him and start cooing and comforting him. Blech!

We went back to sit down on the sofa as I flipped through the channels finding something to watch to keep our minds off of things. As I changed the channels I stopped at "Hollywood's Hottest News", nothing's better than watching mindless humans ruin their lives. Cough, Cough Charlie Sheen. Turns out Heff's new _golden girl_ was having her 24th birthday. Great, I that's what we needed to think some more about Bella. Her name was Carlie and they were holding her big bash this weekend. Of course the Cullen's would automatically be invited, we never missed the biggest parties, hopefully this year Carlisle declined. Just then they showed a picture of all the playboy bunnies and ...? HOLY FUCKIN SHIT! IS THAT... BELLA? We all peered closer at the T.V, there were audible gasps all around the room as we all stared, mouth agape, at the girl that looked just like Bella but still much different. She had longer blond hair, fuller chest and hips that could make men fall to their knees while her waist remained tiny with full pouty pink lips. She almost looked like Rose but less pale.

"Holy"

"Fuckin"

"Shit!"

"Is that...?"

We all just stared at the newly transformed Bella Swan or "Carlie".

"See I told you she was a slut. Look what happened to the little gold digger she ended up a playboy bunny. How can you call her your daughter?"

"Fuckward have you not learned your lesson from last time? Do we need to refresh your memory?" I said glaring at the bastard.

"Edward I will _not_ allow you to stay in this house if you continue to say derogatory things about my daughter. Do you or do you not understand, because if you don't next time I will not be there to save you from _my_ sons" Carlisle said with a steel undertone to his words.

Edward tuned a significantly whiter colour seeing as this meant we had free reign on his "punishment" and no longer being Carlisle's son would mean all his assets would be cut off from daddy dearest. Stupid pansy hasn't worked a day in his life and doesn't even have a penny to his name if not for Carlisle.

"Alright everyone we have a serious party to attend to tomorrow if we want to get our Bella back. Now me, Rose and Esme will go buy everything we may need for tomorrow Emmett and Jasper try to get all you can find on Bella check the internet and old magazines for anything under playboy or Carlie, and Carlisle make a phone call to Heff telling him we _will_ be attending his bash and ask about Carlie's full name," ordered my wife trying to organize everyone.

"What about me and Tanya?" Edward asked clueless.

"Just try to stay out of everyone's way and don't make any more comments about Bella or I can assure you it will not be pretty. Also decide whether or not you're coming with us and get clothes for yourselves if you are because we are **not** buying anything for you and you're 'mate'." She said putting air quotes on the word mate. Ha that's not exactly the word I would use for her, more like personal hooker. Eddie boy growled at my thoughts. _Well Eddie if you don't like what I'm thinking then don't listen. As a matter of fact don't listen to anyone's thoughts from now own because I can assure you they won't be very flattering to you Dickward._

He just glared back while I smirked at him.

Everyone started moving quickly gathering everything we would need for Saturday night. Me and Emmett quickly ran up the stairs to me and Alice's room and pulled out the laptop. As it was starting up I started thinking about how beautiful Bella became in the last six years. She's much more confident and poised then the old timid Bella I used to know. Yet, I think it's much better than the person she used to be or, more like the person Edward turned her into. Just by seeing those pictures you can easily tell the strong, bold woman called Carlie. Just searching up the words Carlie and playboy came up with about two million sites. Wow how long has Bella been a playboy bunny? The real question is why any of us didn't see all the publicity she's been getting. There were even pictures of all the magazines she used to advertise for. How didn't Alice and Rose see any of this? I mean she was on the biggest selling magazines in North America. On one site it says she joined the playboy bunnies one year ago and...Oh fuck! Is that her on the cover of playboy. Christ! That blue lighting does wonders for her body.

"Man my little sister is a hot bitch! Now I know why Heff hired her. She's dazzling me just by looking at her." Emmett said feeling a bit of lust staring at the picture.

I growled at Emmett, "Emmett stop talking about her that way."

"Whoa man I mean no damage just stating the facts...just stating the facts," Emmett replied backing away slightly. Oh yea back away that's right you better stay away from my Bella...My Bella? What the fuck is wrong with me I mean brothers don't think of their sisters that way. Especially married men, although I'd hardly call me and Alice married these days. After all these years were going to our Bella back.

"Boys her full name is Carlie Elise Jasmett. Heff told me she changed it to honour some people she lost. I can't believe she honoured us in her new name. My daughter has such a giving heart, I can't believe Edward was the reason she had to become this." Carlisle said with great remorse.

"Carlisle you did nothing wrong stop blaming yourself. This is my entire fault if anyone's. I'm the one that attacked her. If not for me we would still be in Forks." I said miserably.

"You know what, all of you just stop! None of you did this ok! Just stop it. We're going to see her now so it doesn't matter any ways. We can't change the past but we can change the future so everyone start packing because I have a feeling it's going to take more than one night to get Bella back to us." Emmett said.

And it was true. I don't think Bella or Carlie would come back easily. It's all because of Edward!

* * *

**Hope you liked it thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Sabrina for leaving me your awesome reviews because they inspire me to write more. The next chapter includes the awesome outfits that I designed, Tanya's slutty outfit, Bella singing and meeting Carlie, maybe some body shots to! **

**Did anyone watch Beastly or I am number 4? Because I love me my Alex Pettyfer. **

**Go click that little button at the bottom of the page and review and you all get some cookies 3 **

**Luv ya,**

**Fran **


	4. Falling in to place

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry it took me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update because the rents took away my comp for two months, yep they're great *rolls eyes*. So, a hot Twilight man for each of you to do with what you please ;) . I really appreciate your reviews they inspire me to continue updating and to be a better writer **_***le sigh***_**. Yeah I've never been on a plane so sorry if I get some stuff wrong. Just btw the Cullen's live in Boise, Idaho. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit so Stephanie Meyer can go on writing her sappy love novels On with the show now **

**Alice's POV **

"Flight to Los Angeles, California now boarding"

Flying is a much better option then driving, basically because none of us want to sit next to Edward or Tanya for three hours. We boarded our 1 hour and 20 minute flight from Boise, Idaho to LA and took a seat. When we got home from shopping earlier the girls modeled our outfits for the men who showed off all there curves in all the right places and we all looked smoking hot, Tanya on the other hand, not so much. She bought some shit barely-there dress that had her fake tits hanging out everywhere, had her stomach and down to her hips open and was barely covering her flat ass, Edward was drooling. Then she bought some six inch stripper heels, honestly we all wondered if she trying to get a position at the Playboy mansion or something. I wonder how Dousheward considers her an asset to this family and a highly regarded girl to upkeep his image. Bella is ten times the woman even if she does come from a slightly degrading job, but we all have to do what's best for us and I will never judge Bells' actions. I am more than happy Bella never got back together with him, he is the world's biggest jackass and she deserves someone one hundred times better who respects and loves her unconditionally. I can understand why she has become this person, depression like she experienced it changes a person, some for the better others for the worse.

I'm pulled into a vision and the present starts to blur and fade as I submit to the darkness.

Carlie was free from Bella's past but grew a thick skin to pain and learned how to no longer care, unfortunately she lost herself. Carlie doesn't attach herself like Bella did; she never really gives herself fully anymore. As her heart continues to close the wounds from her first love she's afraid, afraid it could break again but there will be no one to repair the damage she continues to deal with, heartbreak might break her for good. She doesn't only shield others from getting to close, she shields herself from every loving again and reaching for the dreams she left behind. Carlie has different dreams ones that would make Bella disappointed, her life no longer matters anymore just forgetting the past anyway she can. She forgot that being alive doesn't mean you're living. Behind the mask I can see the pain that still haunts her each and every day.

*snap* Just like that I'm brought back to the present, reminiscing on the little piece of Carlie's life I saw.

Edward sneers at me and I flip him the bird. He hates when I look for Bella in my visions.

"Honey, what did you see?" Jasper asks me, these days were hardly a couple. Without having to say it he knows I blame him even though it wasn't his fault it still hurts me and he sees it every time I look at him. He blames himself and the pattern continues. We destroy our relationship piece by piece, we both feel the mating bonds breaking but we can't just bring ourselves to call it over. We lengthen the process but we can't go on like this forever. I love him and I will always protect him but we are not meant for each other anymore and maybe we never were created for each other, mates shouldn't be able to let go so easily.

"Bella, she hides behind Carlie but it still hurts her to live so she tries to distract herself with sex," I whisper to Jasper. When I look into his eyes I see the love and passion I once had for a man that gave me his everything, but it wasn't enough. Every vampire on the plane heard of course. Tanya laughs in spite with Edward and says pitiful, Esme sobs again on Carlisle's shoulder, Jasper looks at me wishing there was something better I could say, Rose looks _strangely_ a bit sad and Emmett just shakes his head miserably. She never wanted this. All her decisions in life revolve around us even if she can't see it. The _real_ Bella would have never went to school for fashion if it didn't remind her of me, and although Rose isn't a part of her new name her new body is a reminder each time she looks in the mirror. The real Bella would have never accepted an offer from Hugh Hefner to be a Playmate; she would have valued herself more. Carlie _though_, she loves the fame and the attention and even the undignified aspects.

The future is unclear but just another hour and we would finally be a step closer to getting our Bella back...I hoped.

**Carlie's POV **

The mansion was hopping with people running everywhere preparing for my big bash. Heff invited more than four hundred people, all the A-list stars and biggest business men, richest people and all the retired bunnies. Lucy, Kelly, Katelyn and me went out shopping for our dresses for the night with the thousand dollars cash Heff gave us as a pre-birthday gift. We spent the day trying on and picking out hot and revealing mini dresses. Mine was the sexiest with a corset lace up front and back that fits my body like a glove and accentuates my boobs. I got light green pumps to match my light green dress that I paired with some large hoop earrings and a playboy bunny bracelet that Heff gives all the bunnies. Lucy's dress is a sequin black with Jimmy Choo pumps to match and black Marc Jacob studs. Kelly bought a red strapless dress with red pumps and a red ring. Katelyn bought a one shoulder blue dress with matching Steven Madden shoes and blue earrings. **(All outfits in profile on link) **We all looked super hot and I'm sure we'll have enough men lined up at our doorstep to put in a new indoor pool next month. The night started to fall and hundreds of people started to come in. Me and my girls stood at the top of the grand staircase and the rest of the bunnies were lined along the right and left side of the stairs wearing their black bunny suits to welcome the guests. I looked down at the hundred people that had arrive as they each placed there gift at the foot of the stairs; soon the whole entrance was filled with gifts. When everyone was directed to the grand room decorated lavishly that lead out to the backyard where the bar was located poolside. People were everywhere dancing to the load music, chatting with friends with drinks in hands. Heff grabbed the microphone and thanked everyone for coming and made a small toast to me. The other bunnies went around serving drinks and conversing with guests. We danced the night away enjoying ourselves not worrying about tomorrow and living in the moment. Many guys asked for my number which I was happy to tell them, I mean you can't be a playboy bunny without customers. Maybe this was all I was ever meant to be nothing else; maybe this was my true fate and not some fantasy I was living for six months. That's all I could think about until it turned my attention and my utter and complete shock to something I strangely failed to see before...a wisp of bronze hair.

**Ouhhhh you know what that means, our favourite family has finally made a guest appearance. Tell me what you think. Is the story coming out well or do you think there could be improvements? Drop me a line :D Also, special thanks to all the people who reviewed, clicked favourite or added me to their alert lists because it inspires me to write. **

**Luv ya, **

**Fran **


End file.
